Dark Fairy Tale
by Chellsea
Summary: There is no other way than to go through the flow of the dark fairy tale alone. Sakura-Centric! rewrite chapter one
1. chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! I'm a newbie and this is my first fanfiction. The idea of this story came to me suddenly, so I decided to write it. I'm not satisfied with chapter one, that's why I decided to re-write it. I hope this better than before

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and Naruto.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dark Fairy Tale**

 **By LisaAckerman**

 **Chapter One**

The night was quiet and the full moon shone brightly in the starless sky. The sound of footsteps crunching against twigs and leaves disturbed the peace. A shadowed figure emerged from the trees and the moon reflecting its light onto the figure, revealing a man. The man halted, the wind blowing his long hair as he gazed at the moon softly.

* * *

'I'm sorry...I'm sorry'

A soft voice whispered to her, slowly woke her up from her deep slumber.

'Forgive me...Sakura'

The voice slowly faded into her mind as she registered her surroundings. Her body shivered and it became unbearable to her. She groaned softly before she slowly opened her eyes.

"Snow..." she whispered to herself. Sakura blinked, fluttering her eyes from the snow that fell on her eyelashes and face. Her mind was foggy, yet somewhere in that fog, she can saw something. A memory of someone, a woman face.

Sakura slowly pushed herself up, every inch of her being ached lightly. She had no idea how long she had been laying there. She took a moment to survey the area. _Snowy grounds_ _and_ _trees._

She's confused, just what was she doing here?

Sakura pulled herself to her feet. As she straightened, something slid from her shoulders and pooled around her. It's a beautiful kimono, color red with the beautiful golden pattern. Sakura reached down, her long hair fell over her shoulder. Her fingers trailed down the beautiful clothing, an image flashed inside her mind before turning her eyes upwards once more.

…

It has been one hour since Sakura walking around to find someone that can help her. Not to mention, she felt tired already with her body for being small and weak, She realized it a while before.

The kimono had been folded, neatly clutched at her chest with her small arms. Sakura still looking around while she rubbed her arm, breath puffed out of her mouth.

Her feet tripped and she fell forwards roughly. Vision blurred as tears threatened to fall from the corner of her eyes. Her hands clenched tightly.

"Ugh…" she whimpered softly.

The hairs on the back of her neck stand up immediately, Sakura freezes. She turned ever so slightly, looking around cautiously, eyes widen slightly. A rustle had Sakura jump up, almost screamed.

Slowly, she pulled herself up again. Her gaze had shifted toward where the sound had come from, ears straining to hear what she heard.

Her body fidgeting.

"Hello?" Sakura called out, her heart beats quickly.

Silence greeted her.

With a frown, Sakura turned and moved her feet gain, unaware of someone- **or something** -watching her with glowing eyes.

…

With a deep breath, Sakura walked forward the night did nothing to help her vision. Eyes narrowed, adjusting to the darkness around her and then, she saw something.

There was a small figure in the distance, step by step Sakura edged closer and the figure began to take a shape.

"Hello?" Sakura called out, again and the figure turned toward her.

It's a small girl.

With a relief, a smile breaking out on her face, "Thank goodness! There was someone here…" Sakura breathed softly.

Sakura stopped in front of the girl and asked, "Excuse me! Do you know where we are right now?"

The girl stared her, her big brown eyes blinked slowly. Sakura shifted closer, her mouth opened a bit but no sound came out.

Sakura's brow furrowed, "…what is your name?" she asked.

"Name…?" Sakura nodded.

"…Yuki"

Sakura smiled at her, "Yuki, my name is Sakura."

"Sakura…chan?"

Sakura noticed Yuki's eyes widened slightly, then the girl lunged at her, hugging her tightly.

"E-eh?" that startled Sakura.

"What are you doing, Yuki?" Sakura asked, her gloved hand touched the girl's shoulder. Yuki's arms were tight, squeezing her body. Her head buried in the clothes under her chin. Sakura noticed that the brown haired girl a little bit shorter than she did.

One of Sakura's hands squeezed between them, face frowning as it became a bit difficult to hold the red kimono with just one hand. Sakura was silent for a few moments, her other hand had been gliding through the girl's hair.

"Yuki-"

Sssshh-

Sakura blinked. _What…was that?_

Her hand which resting on Yuki's back curled slightly as she listened to the faint sound.

" **Are you lost, little girls?"**

The voice startled both of them. Sakura spun, eyes flashed up toward a shadowed figure. There was a scuffle of shoe and a man emerged from darkened trees, dressed in a trench coat. Glowing red eyes stared at them with hunger, mouth opened to reveal a pair of sharp teeth.

Sakura's eyes widened, Yuki's body trembled behind her.

" **May I…drink your blood?"**

Sakura took a step back. _What's wrong with that man?_

 **RUN!**

Without a second thought, Sakura quickly grabbed Yuki's hand and ran away from that man. Her feet carried her as fast as it can, Yuki still trembling beside her. Panic settled deeper into her gut when the girl's body trembled even more. The wind blowing wildly through their hair, slapping their faces.

Sakura twisted her head slightly to look over her shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that they weren't followed. Sakura slowed down, she pulled Yuki to lean against a tree, hiding their body from that man. They were gasping for a breath. Sakura turned toward Yuki, "are you okay?" she asked.

Yuki muttered, her mouth opened slightly, "…blood of people…are beasts…as humans." Sakura leaned, straining her ears to hear clearly.

"They are-"

Sakura's eyes widened.

" **I found you, little girls"**

A large hand clamped over her head roughly, yanking her toward him. Red eyes stared straight at her.

"NO!" Sakura cried loudly, hands gripped his wrist and arm. She tried to pull his hand off her head. The man's lips curled viciously as he tightens his grip.

Sakura opened her eyes, it widened when they landed on something behind the man.

Crash!

A hand pierced through the man, drops of blood splattered on her face. Sakura fell on her knees, wide eyes stared the man lifeless body until it suddenly turned into dust.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires." Sakura heard the boy. Yuki ran over her, she gripped Sakura's arm tightly. In her other hand, was the kimono she held before.

The boy with dark brown hair licked his bloody hand, his glowing eyes stared at the girls, eyelids lowered slightly. His gaze lingered on the girl with emerald eyes, before slowly roamed over Yuki beside her.

"Are you two alright?" he spoke to them kindly as he offered his hands in front of them. He helped the girls up, his body leaned down to put his arms around the girls.

…

 **Dark Fairy Tale**

…

His name Kaname Kuran, the boy who saved them two hours ago from the man who had attacked them. That man was a vampire, Sakura heard Kaname said it, but she still did not know what it is. He took them to a man with glasses, his name Kaien Cross, and the one who will take care of them.

Right now, they were in Kaien's living room, Sakura sat beside the man and Yuki sat on the sofa in front of her, next to Yuki was Kaname. Sakura saw Yuki poking her pudding for a few times and chuckled at her behavior.

"You should use the spoon to eat it," Sakura said as she seated herself to hold her spoon. She scooped her pudding and decided to crawl on the desk when she cannot reach the other girl to feed it, "here."

Yuki ate the pudding, she opened her mouth waiting for Sakura to feed her again, Sakura granted her wish to do it. Meanwhile, Kaien watched them with sparkles eyes, in his hand was a camera that appeared out of nowhere. Kaname smiled a bit at their interaction.

"You cannot sit on the table, Sakura." He lifted the girl and put her beside Yuki.

'It's the first time he said my name,' Sakura thought.

Kaname saw Yuki tried to hold her spoon filled pudding and raised it in front of Sakura's mouth. His garnet eyes softened.

…

"Please, take care of them," Kaname said to Kaien after he fixed up her coat and scarf

Kaien nodded, "its fine, don't worry about them."

Kaname gripped the door's handle, he stared at the girls before he turned his body.

Kaien waved his hand, "be careful!"

"Then," he turned his body toward the girls, "how about you girls take a bath together?" Kaien asked them Sakura and Yuki.

…

Sakura opened the bathroom's door, she walked slowly to the bathtub. Yuki trailed behind her, she put her hand in the warm water that prepared by Kaien but immediately pulled it out. Yuki funnily stared the water as if it offended her. Sakura stared at herself in the mirror, she found herself stared at emerald eyes. Soft pink hair framed her face, the length around her waist, with short bangs covered her forehead cutely, her skin pale and smooth.

After they take bath, Kaien took them to their temporary room before he prepared their bedrooms. Sakura has not fallen asleep, Yuki has been asleep beside her. She closed her eyes, slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **A/N:** I make a cover for my story, you also can download it from my DeviantArt account. Just look my profile. Thank you for your review!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and Naruto.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Dark Fairy Tale**

 **By LisaAckerman**

 **Chapter One**

"No, no, no, it can't be-"

Her voice filled with the quiet forest, muttering the words without ceasing. Her tears blurred her vision, but that not slow her down, her hands wiped it roughly. Her breathing was rapid, her lungs hurt with every breath she took. Sweat beaded on her forehead, mixed with dirt and blood. Her leg muscles ached, but she forced them to keep moving forward. She didn't know how long she had been running, the thing that mattered was to escape from **them** , stay away from **that monsters**.

* * *

Kaien's heart filled with happiness, the former hunter had long wanted to have a family and suddenly had two daughters make his feelings cannot be described how happy he was at the moment. When he was still a hunter, he was afraid that his profession as a hunter would harm his family, given his enemies who would target him for revenge or just to kill him.

Kaien filled his table with his homemade breakfast, the clock still pointed at seven thirty in the morning, there was still time for the girls to wake up. He put two glasses of milk when he felt the stare behind his head, he turned slightly. It's one of the girls. The one with pink hair and green hair who was now peeking through the door. She stared intently at him.

The girl hid her body quickly when he smiled at her.

'Cu-cute!' he thought.

Kaien cleared his throat, smile still in place.

"Are you hungry, Sakura-chan?" he said, "it's okay, you can come here."

Sakura pulled the door wider and walked to one of the chairs, her stomach growled at the sight of the food, she was blushing as she touched her stomach. Sakura on the chair and said, "Thank you."

Kaien grinned at her, he then excused himself to fetch Yuki. Yuki joined them to have breakfast.

…

Weeks have passed since Sakura and Yuki lived together with Kaien, the man waving papers around as he heading toward the girls, a big smile on his face. "Sakura, Yuki, I had filled the papers to legally adopted both of you," he said happily. Sakura looked at him while Yuki still stared out of the window.

"Adopt?" Sakura asked.

"From today, I will be your father. Now, try calling me 'Otou-san'" he put his hands behind his ears.

"…Otou-san" Sakura said.

Tears bursting out of Kaien's eyes. "Oh, Sakura-chan, you make me happy!" a huge grin plastered on his funnily tears stained face. "But, weeks have passed and Yuki still hasn't said a word to me."

Tears pouring from his eyes, "what should I do…?"

Sakura looked at Yuki, the girl really never speak to Kaien.

…

Sakura flipped the overly big book's page in her lap, opened it to the page she had left off before. She had been reading a few of Kaien's books after she read the kids book that their adopted father gave to them. Apparently, she found her passion for reading, be it was fairy tale or scientific books. Kaien, who saw it, began to call her a bookworm.

She also searched about a vampire, she even secretly entered the kaien's private room. Though she had not found much, just a small passage, talked about whom they were or how dangerous a vampire can be.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a laugh from downstairs. She marked her book before she put it down, got out of her bed and made her way to the door, her hand gripped the handle not opened it. She heard Kaien's muffled voice and footsteps from the stairs toward her door.

He knocked her door. Sakura twisted her door's handle and opened it, she tilted her head to looked up at Kaien through the small opening.

The light brown haired man smiled at her, "can you come out, Sakura-chan? Kaname-kun came to see you, he's in the living room with Yuki right now," he said.

Sakura hesitated before she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She paused a second time before she walked over to Kaname and Yuki, she stopped in front of the older boy and greeted, "g-good evening." She stuttered.

Kaname returned her greeting, "good evening, Sakura."

"How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm well." She smiled then turned to sit on the sofa beside Yuki. "It was nice of you to visit us," she said softly," I hope it's not troubling you."

Kaname let out a soft hum, "I don't mind."

He raised his hand to caress her head and smiled softly at her.

…

Today was a special day, the day where Kaname rescued both Sakura and Yuki that night from a vampire. Kaien had dressed them in frilly dresses with jackets, gloves, and boots. It's also marked for one year after they lived with the man.

"Yuki, you should wait inside. It's cold outside." Kaien called out to the brown haired girl.

He noticed that between the two of the girls, Yuki was the enthusiast one to wait for the pureblood male to come, she even waiting outside the house. Sakura preferred to stand next to him when he asked the girl, she just said she was not fond of cold.

Kaien heard Yuki gasped. He can saw a form heading toward them, the brown haired girl ran to hug the approaching figure. The girl beside him holding his hand to pull him closer to Kaname and Yuki.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki shouted happily.

"Kaname-sama?" Kaname looked down at her. Yuki nodded, "it's the day you saved us one year ago." She stated.

His garnet eyes shifted to Sakura who approaching them, she took off her hand from Kaien then ran toward him to hold his hand. "Congratulation Kaname-sama!" the pink haired girl grinned at him.

Kaname looked at them with wide eyes before his face softened, "that's wrong. Today is the day I congratulate both of you." He said.

He pulled them into his arms, "but I thank you both anyway." Sakura and Yuki smiled at him.

…

 **Dark Fairy Tale**

…

Sakura and Yuki were in a classroom with other students like them, they were sat beside each other in front of the teacher's desk. Kaien had decided to enroll them in elementary school years ago, he had attended them in a private school that was still around the town, so the ex-hunter did not have to worry about their safety outside his house.

Plus, Sakura really liked the school's uniform, it's consisted of a black sailor uniform with white collar and white tie, the skirts and pants were black, and with black lining pattern in the sleeves and the bottom wear. The school also gave the students a white hat.

Sakura put her hands on the desk her chin rested on her palm, they were still waiting for their teacher to show up.

"Um…"

Sakura glanced at the student beside her. Her brows rose with the unfamiliar face. "Hm?"

"Um, hello, I'm a new student, what is your name?"

It was a girl. She was a cute, with light brown hair and blue eyes, her hair was braided into two low pigtails and she has clips in her hair. She also wore glasses. So she was a new student, which was the reason why Sakura never saw her.

Sakura turned her head.

"Sakura Cross, you can call me Sakura," she offered her hand to the new girl, "and you?" she asked back.

"It's Nadeshiko Shindou," Nadeshiko took her hand, "and you can call me Nadeshiko, Sakura-chan." Sakura grinned at the girl.

…

Sakura walked around the school backyard, Yuki was playing with other students and her new friend Nadeshiko have her own business to finish, so the pink haired girl decided to resume her reading that she left off last night. The backyard looked deserted, not that the place wasn't deserted before. It just that the other kids preferred to play in the school field, also they were afraid to go to this place.

Her eyes spotted her usual place to read, a cozy place under the big tree, shaded by its shadow, near the bush so the other student would not bother her if they happened to look for her. Her feet her to there, she put her book in her lap as she leaned to the tree.

Sakura yawned, it has been a few minutes but she felt tired already. Sakura sighed as she closed her book loudly, she leaned her head and closing her eyes. Her mind slowly drifted to sleep, she will just take a nap for a few minutes.

.

.

.

Thump!

Sakura snapped out of her sleep, her head turned around to locate the sound. Her green eyes narrowed at the bust beside her, not far from her. Sakura stood up, her book placed in front of her, both hands gripped the edge tightly. She walked quietly as she can, Sakura stopped.

'What if it was a vampire like that night?' she thought.

But if it happened to be a vampire, she must have been sucked dry by those monsters. Sakura shook her head wildly. _What a bad thought._

Sakura peered behind the bush and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her.

* * *

 **Nadeshiko Shindou was a character from vampire knight, not an OC. She was the one that Zero save when she tried to climb the wall to give her chocolate.**


End file.
